Confirmation
by Exotos135
Summary: Candace has read Candace/Stacy stories for a long time and is starting to wonder if Stacy actually loves her,so she goes to her house to know her opinion.rated T just to be sure and WARNING:characters maybe O.O.C.


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Hirano's House, Outside "4:00 PM"*

Outside the Hirano's house, Candace knocked the door and started to wait

*I really need to know what she thinks about this* thought Candace

In that moment, Stacy opened the door

*_Candace!_* shouted Stacy

*Hi Stacy, I wanna-* said Candace before being interrupted

Stacy gived Candace a big hug

*I never thought you would visit* said Stacy

*Yes, look i-* said Candace before being interrupted

*Come in!* shouted Stacy

Stacy grabbed Candace arm and both went inside

*Stacy, let me go!* shouted Candace

*Ok* said Stacy as she slowly released Candace arm

*Now, Stacy I need to ask you something* said Candace

*Then let's go to my room* suggested Stacy

*Why?* asked Candace

*'Cause it will be more private that way* replied Stacy

Candace and Stacy went to Stacy's room, when they arrived there, Stacy closed the door and she and Candace went to the bed

*Ok, so I wanted to-* said Candace before being interrupted again

*What dreams have you been having lately?* interrupted Stacy again

*E-Excuse me?* asked Candace nervously and confused

*I have had weird ones, wich ones have you been having?* replied Stacy

*Oh umm, normal ones about Jeremy I guess, what about you?* said and then asked Candace

*Well I had this one recently, so I'm wearing an ice cream costume while dancing with a living potato-* said Stacy

*What?* asked Candace

*Yep it's weird I know, and then the ice mondogs attack!* resumed Stacy

*Wait what?* asked Candace

*And then a giant koala rises from the ground wearing a ballerina outfit and then it get's deliciously weird* resumed Stacy

while she started to drool

*Umm, Stacy?* asked Candace

*Yes?* asked Stacy as she returned to normal and cleaned her lips and mouth

*I wanted to ask you...* replied and then paused Candace

*Yes?* asked Stacy again

*If you...* resumed and then paused Candace again

*Yeess?* asked Stacy yet again

*If you L... Lo... Lo-* resumed and then tried to say Candace while feeling incredibly awkward

*Lo-what?* asked Stacy

***If you love me back!*** shouted Candace as her face turned as red as a tomato and covered her face in embarrassment

Stacy was silent

*S-Stacy?* asked Candace as she uncovered her face

*Of course, Candace* said Stacy

***R-R-Really?!*** asked Candace loudly

*Of course! It's love between best friends!* answered Stacy

*Nonononono, I wasn't referring to love between best friends* said Candace

*Then what did you meant?* asked Stacy

*I meant... by love* said Candace blushing a bit

Stacy was silent again

*Stacy?* asked Candace

Stacy laughed a bit while Candace didn't said anything, after a while Stacy started to laugh madly, scaring Candace a bit and

she continued for some seconds before briefly stopping and then laughing a bit again and then stopping again

*No, i don't feel anything* replied Stacy once she stopped laughing

*Oh... Then why did you laughed madly?* said and then asked Candace

*_It's just that it's hilarious!_* replied Stacy luodly and laughing a bit

*It is?* asked Candace confused

*Yeah, just think about it!* replied and then suggested Stacy

*... I couldn't find anything funny about it* said Candace in a disturbed tone

*Anyway, don't worry Candace, I'm not in love with you...But...* said and then paused Stacy

*But what?* asked Candace

*But what about you?* asked Stacy

*Huh?* thought Candace

*What do you think? Do you love me?* asked Stacy

*No, of course not* replied Candace

*That's good to know, were you really worried about that* said and then asked Stacy

*Well yeah, since we usually talk on our cellphones and spend time together, I was worried something was going on* replied

Candace

*Candace, don't worry, we're gonna be best friends only no matter what you see or hear about us* said Stacy

*... Yeah, you're right* said Candace as she got off the bed

*Well, thank you for being honest with me* said Candace

*No problem Candace, thank you for being honest too* said Stacy

Candace left the room and closed the door

*For a second I thought Stacy was... That, I'm glad I was wrong* thought Candace

Candace then went to the main door, opened it, left the house and then went back home

The End


End file.
